Safe and Sound
by BirdieTheDinosaurPanda
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang was just taking a walk when he met Rayna, an orphaned little girl who immediately took a liking to Roy. Now the Colonel finds himself raising this child as his own. But does he even know what he's doing? Probably not. RoyEd. Eventual RoyAi. Probably a lot of ooc-ness because I fail. Rated m for language, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I started this fanfiction a few days ago and I decided to put it up here. This is my first time writing and FMA fic, so sorry if it sucks ^_^" Anyway, I love the idea of Daddy!Roy, but all of the ones I've seen have been RoyAi. So, I decided to try my hand at it. While I love RoyAi and think it one of the most beautiful pairings in the anime universe, I'm a yaoi fangirl and prefer RoyEd. Thus, this was born. NO THERE'S NO SMUT! I PROMISE! (for now) Any who, enjoy~

* * *

It was safe to say that Roy Mustang didn't quite enjoy being out in the rain. After all his alchemy, as Leiutenent Hawkeye so _lovingly_ pointed out much too often, was useless in the rain. Because of this, Toy avoided making it a habit to walk in the rain. So why was the Colonel walking in it now?

It's not like he planned to be caught in the approaching storm. If he had planned it, he would have made sure Hawkeye was with him. Central was already a dangerous place at night, even more so when he had no form of protection. But Roy had needed a walk, some time to think. Some time alone. And Hawkeye was one of the last people he wanted to talk to right now. The only ones he wanted to avoid more were Ed and Al, Ed being the number one. After all, Ed was the _reason_ for Mustang's walk.

Roy also didn't plan on finding the toddler who instantly changed everything. He was walking down an alley, taking a shortcut back to headquarters, when he heard crying. He frowned and followed the sound until he came upon the source: a little girl, barely a year old, sitting by herself in the alley. She looked up when she heard Mustang's footsteps. She ran over to him, hugging his leg tight. Her small frame trembled with fear as she clung to him.

Roy stared down at her in with shock. His expression softened after a moment and he knelt down in front of her, his arms wrapping around her torso to hold the child close. "There, there, little one. Mustang's got you. You're safe," he whispered softly. She buried her face into his chest, crying on him. He let her go only long enough to remove his coat and drape it around her tiny body.

The child glanced up at him in surprise as he lifted her up into his arms. "Don't be a afraid, little one. I'm taking you home with me," he said softly. She relaxed them, cuddling against his warmth as they walked through the city. She was soon asleep. Roy carried her back to the house he shared with Lt. Hawkeye near HQ.

* * *

Ok, so how bad was it? I failed, didn't I? OTL I'M SORRY! So, the little girl is an OC. Again, I'm sorry. I personally am against putting OCs in fanfics because they always end up so freaking Mary Sue. But hopefully this one won't be too bad since she's not paired with anyone…. Yet. Mwahahahahahaha! /shot

Again, I'm sorry for the fail.  
Bye! Please review, even if it's hate mail! (HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS! /shot twice) I love flames!

~Love, Birdie-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Riza Hawkeye sat at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface. She kept glancing towards the living room. Any minute now Roy would walk through that door. By now Riza was used to the Colonel taking walks after he had a fight with Ed. It was always the same. The two would fight, Ed would call the Colonel a bastard, Ed would storm out of the house with a vow to never come back, then Roy would take a walk to "clear his head." Riza had long before figured out that Roy was really going to find Ed and apologize. Once that was done the two would come back home and head straight to Roy's room. Riza would usually spend the night with Fuery or Al when this would happen to give the two lovers some privacy.

Normally Roy would be back by now, but on this particular night he was still no where to be seen. To make Riza even more nervous it had started to rain not long after Roy left, and the Colonel was completely useless when he couldn't us his alchemy. Now Hawkeye could hear thunder in the distance and she swore she just saw lightning through the small window above the stove. Where the hell was Roy?

The front door finally opened with a slight bang and Riza ran to the living room to see a dripping Mustang. The dark haired man was soaked to the bone and was carrying something small in his arms. Riza's first thought went to Ed, but even he wasn't that small.

Roy saw the confusion in on his subordinate's face and sighed. He walked over to the couch and laid down the sleeping child in his arms. Riza gasped, staring at the toddler in shock. "Colonel?" she asked slowly. Roy knelt beside the child, smoothing her damp hair from her face.

"I found her in an alley, all alone. She was so scared and defenseless. I couldn't leaver her there by herself. She's barely big enough to walk, let alone take care of herself. So I brought her home with me," he said softly. He then finally noticed the folded up piece of paper sticking out of the girl's dress pocket. He frowned and pulled it out, handing it over to Riza. She took it from him and unfolded it. She read through it quickly, frowning.

"Colonel, I think we should take her to see a doctor. We don't know how long she was in that alley, but it was obviously a long time. She looks like she hasn't ate anything in a while." Roy frowned and nodded in agreement. The girl looked rather ill, and she showed more than one sign of malnutrition. But he certainly didn't want to take her back out in this storm. He sighed, knowing they had no choice.

"Alright. Do you mind getting the car for us? I know it's a short walk to the hospital, but she's already drenched. I don't want her to get sick." Hawkeye nodded then walked out of the room after giving Roy a quick salute. She handed the note back to Roy on her way. He looked down at it and frowned as he read it.

_'To whomever is reading this,  
This is my darling angel, Rayna. She was born January 9th and is almost two years old. I am ashamed of leaving her alone, but I have no choice. I can't take care of her anymore, and I have no family. Please, take care of her. Her father is somewhere in Central, but I don't want her to know yet. He doesn't even know about her. Her locket has a picture of him, when she is old enough to know. Keep her safe for me.  
-Elizabeth.'_

Roy looked down at the little girl in front of him. "Rayna," he whispered, smoothing her dark locks. He sighed softly and gently picked the girl up, being careful not to wake her. She was so tiny and looked so fragile. Her skin looked as if it were porcelain and Roy was afraid he would hurt if he made one wrong move. He got in the car and held her on his lap as Riza drove to HQ. Roy carried the child in to the infirmary. She never woke, sleeping soundly with her head on Roy's chest. He explained the situation to the nurses there and they immediately took Rayna back. She woke up as they tried to take her from Roy and she started crying, clinging to the Colonel. Mustang just sighed and went back with them, calming Rayna down on the way.

The doctors took care of Rayna quick enough and Roy soon found himself sitting beside the toddler's hospital bed, stroking the girl's face softly. "Sir?" Hawkeye said behind him. He let out a soft sigh, not turning around.

"She's OK, Riza. They're going to keep her over nigh, and then she's going to come home with us. I'm going to adopt her. Have you heard anything about Ed? I want to warn him ahead of time so he doesn't freak out. Although he is kind of cute when he's pissed," a slight smirk crossed his face. Riza smiled. Roy was finally growing up.

"He's with his brother right now, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. Havoc has already spread the word to the others of you being in here," Riza informed. Roy groaned. Great. Now everyone was going to freak out thinking that it was _him_ in the hospital. He prayed that Ed would keep his voice down when he came, not wanting Rayna to be woken up.

"Where is he? Where's that bastard colonel?" Ed's voice rang out through the infirmary. Mustang groaned. Why couldn't the little twerp be quiet for a change? They were in a freaking infirmary, for God's sake! Riza moved aside so Colonel Mustang was visible to the younger male. Roy looked over at the blond as relief washed over the latter's face. He quickly rushed over to the dark-haired man, jumping onto his lap and hugging him tight. Roy stared down at him, shocked, but he quickly gained his composure and patted his lover on the back. "You bastard! I was worried sick! Havoc said you were in the hospital, a-and I thought you were hurt! I though something had happened to you," worried laced itself into Ed's words as he clung to Mustang.

Roy frowned, hugging Ed tight. "It's alright, Ed. I'm fine; I'm not in here for me. I'm in here for her," he glanced over at Rayna who was still out cold. Roy took a mental note that the girl could obviously sleep through anything. Ed looked at the child then back to his lover, confused. "Her name's Rayna. I found her in an alley when I took a walk earlier. She was all alone; her mom abandoned her. I'm going to adopt her as my daughter," Roy explained.

"What the hell? You already made a decision that quick? And without me, too. You really are a bastard, aren't you Colonel." Ed was obviously pissed, something Roy should have known would happen. Ed was always so touchy. Plus Roy adopting a child meant Ed would be getting less attention from his lover since he would be paying more attention to Rayna.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I know I should have consulted you first, talked it out before I made a decision. But I've already made up my mind. I'm going to adopt her, to raise her as my own. And I hope that you will forgive me and help me raise her. After all, Rayna needs a mama." A smirk showed on Roy's face as he spoke the last line. The remark earned a glare from Ed who sighed after a moment.

"Fine. But if she gets in my way, she's out. And I'm _not _changing any diapers." The blond pouted some. Roy just smiled and pressed his lips lightly to Ed's.

"Good. Now, why don't you go spend the night with your brother? I'm going to stay here with Rayna. Lt. Hawkeye, you're dismissed. Go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Yes, sir!" Hawkeye saluted Roy then left. Ed glared at Roy for a second before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He disentangled himself from Mustang and got off his lap.

"Goodnight Ed. I love you."

"Whatever." Ed left with a slight wave. Roy shook his head and looked down at Rayna. He smiled softly. He knew it was going to be a long journey, taking care of this little one. But he was ready for it. There was just one thing...

Roy walked over to a nearby phone and dialed the familiar number. "Hello Gracia. It's Roy. Would you be able to help me tomorrow? It seems I need some baby stuff."

* * *

Well, what do you guys think so far? Be brutal. I'm a big girl I can take it!  
Remember to review!

~Love, Birdie


End file.
